1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for back-projecting an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and associated method for back-projecting an image of an object taken by computed tomography scanners.
2. Background of the Invention
Methods for back-projecting data acquired by computed tomography ("CT") scanners are well-known. A discussion of the background of CT scanners and back-projection methodology is discussed in pending application Ser. No. 06/798,734, filed on Nov. 15, 1985, for a METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR RECONSTRUCTING A COMPUTED TOMOGRAPHIC IMAGE, which is hereby incorporated by reference and constitutes a part of the specification. However, the previous methods and the apparatuses used to back-project convolved data are limited in speed as well as in the accuracy of the results. Previous scanners have used multiple integrated circuits to perform the back-projection of convolved data, which tend to slow down the ability of the scanner to display an image of the object quickly. Moreover, limitations of the methods and apparatuses used have resulted in compromises in both speed And accuracy of the back-projected data.